


Here, Life is Beautiful

by vegancarbs247



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Cabaret - Kander/Ebb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegancarbs247/pseuds/vegancarbs247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a club, in a place called Republic City...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Life is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cabaret lines and characters belong to Kander and Ebb, Korra characters to Nickelodeon. This is not for profit. Thank you to my friend for beta-ing.

The lights went dark. A spotlight shone on tattered red velvet curtains, and Korra shivered despite the heat of the smoke-filled club. She had just escaped from three henchmen. They had pursued her across the peninsula to a part of Republic City she had not seen before. _The streets are narrow here. Shady alleys with flickering streetlights, and torn Equalist posters lining crumbling brick walls…_

“Ladies”, a low voice snapped her out of her thoughts. A gaunt man in white suspenders strutted onto the stage. His wavy hair was black, slicked to the side, eyes rimmed with dark kohl, and his mouth and nipples were rouged deep red.

“… and gentlemen, welcome to the Lizard Crow Lounge. I am your host: Tahno. Leave your troubles outside, for here, we can give you all the private lessons you want. The girls are beautiful, the boys are beautiful…”

And he is beautiful. Korra blushed at her own thought.

The man grinned, at once both mischievous and menacing.

“Now! Let me give to you our newest attraction, but don’t tell her daddy: the beautiful Miss Asami Sato!”

Korra began to feel uneasy; she definitely did not belong here. She craned her neck toward the lounge exit and glanced at the stage one last time. Lost in a whirl of glossy black hair, champagne lace, and the hint of sparkling green, Korra barely heard the whisper.

“Welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw the show Cabaret on Broadway and was inspired, especially with the idea of Tahno being a lascivious bisexual club owner. Parallels could also be drawn between the rising Equalists and Nazi party. This is my first ever fanfic and was embarrassing to write. If anyone wants to critique or continue with this idea, please do!


End file.
